narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The World Scarred: Enter Kouhei Hyuga
Enter: Kouhei Hyuga The alarm is ringing, "Kouhei! Wake up, your gonna be late for school!" called out Kouhei's mother from the bottom of the stairs Kouhei lazily got up, "Oh Boy, Monday.... great" said Kouhei Kouhei gets dressed and heads out the door after breakfast "Im Kouhei Hyuga, a 15 year old boy enrolled in a local public school in the state of Narita. My life has always been predicable, normal waking up, normal breakfast, normal school day, normal Monday..... nothing happens around here" narrates Kouhei on his way to school "That is.... till today" he narrates as he bumps into a very tall guy and he drops all his books and falls down. "Ah, sorry about that, sir" Kouhei said as the man offered a hand and picked him up The Rurouni The man wore a simple outfit of shirt and pants but carried a sword, an unusual sight in narita. The man helps him up, "Thanks mister" thanked Kouhei "It was nothing" said the man "If its okay, might i ask your name, sir?" asked Kouhei "Im known as the Rurouni, nothing more, nothing less" stated the man Kouhei closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Ok, im Kouhe..." said Kouhei as he opened his eyes to see that the man had disappeared. "Huh, wierd" thought Kouhei as he ran towards school as the bell rung Kouhei's Lineage Kouhei finally arrived at the gates of the school as the bell rung, he was late "Oh damn, if i can just sneak past..." said Kouhei as a man stood behind him "Sneak past whom?" asked the man Kouei turned around comicly, "hehe...." "Tomorrow, report to Room 361 for detention, got it Kouhei" said the man as he walked into the school "This man is our principle, Mr. Uchiha, but the teachers call him Ryun. He is quite the strict man yet, he always catches me when im late" narrates Kouhei as he went into school. "Hey Kouhei, did Mr. Uchiha catch you again?" asked one of Kouhei's friends "This guy is Kira Zokatakei, one of my friends in school, he's known for mouthing off to teachers and students here call him Killer due to his name and behavior" narriates Kouhei as a girl with purple hair walks by, "Move it! Idiot!" yelled the girl, pushing Kouhei out of the way Kouhei's eyes twitched, "This peice of work is Senna Kurosaki, she always gets in trouble and is quite the tomboy, but apparantly, everyone sees us as a couple, which is retarded because im nothing like her" narriates Kouhei turning as facing Kira. They begin walking to class, the teacher snaps, "You two, Kira and Kouhei, your late!" yelld out the teacher Kouhei looked down, "This is Professor Herane, probably even more strict then Profesor Ryun" narriates Kouhei sitting down after recieving another detention. Kouhei and Kira open their books and begin studying, Kouhei soon looks out the window, thinking, "That guy.... who calls himself the Rurouni.... he was carrying a sword, which is illegal in Narita for anyone other then the Shadow Police Force or soldiers to carry" thought Kouhei The Rurouni Hours later, the bell rang, and the school day was over Kira and Kouhei walk out as Kouhei catches the glimpse of a girl to whom he blushes and looks away, "This girl is called Mai Urami, one of the most popular and hottet girls in the school" narriates Kouhei as a girl bumps into him, "Oh, not you again, watch where your going or ill smack you upside the head!" yelled out Senna Kouhei lost his cool, "You wanna go!" yelled out Kouhei as sparks met between their eyes It soon faded as she smirked and lefted, as Kouhei's eye twitched "Forget her, hey, you wanna go get a soda?" asked Kira "Id like to but im broke" said Kouhei sighing "Who needs money when you have this" said Kira, holding a coin with a string on it He went over and put the coin in and out a few times as he got a soda. "Hey, what are you doing!" yelled out a officer in a group of 5 police "Oh, damn it Kira!" Kouhei yelled out running away, dragging Kira The police followed as Kouhei ran away Kouhei soon ran into a guy again, "Oh, why am i so clumsy, sorry ma..." he said as he stopped to look into the face of the Rurouni "Kid, you gotta work on entrance" stated the Rurouni The police caught up, and caught a glimpse of the Rurouni's blade "Hey you, blades are forbidden to be carried in Narita, hand it over" stated the officer "Why? Its not yours, its mine" stated the rurouni "Hand it over or we'll take it!" yelled the officer "Id like to see you try" said the rurouni "Arrogant little..." said the officer as he charged in Kouhei closed his eyes in fear and then opened to see all 5 officers on the ground, knocked out. Kouhei turned to see the man, the rurouni didnt even make a movement. "S..sir... how did you..." staggered Kouhei "Kid, i thought we established something, its not mister or sir, its the rurouni, got it?" asked the rurouni as he disappeared instantly Kouhei was amazed by this sight, "Who are you" he muttered "His name is Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki" said a feminine voice from behind Kouhei It was Senna Kurosaki, who walked towards the two "Did you say... Kurosaki? As in the legendary "Shadow" Warrior? The only man who could face the Deity Seireitou Hyuga?" asked Kira "Yes.... and thanks to you two boneheads, i lost him again" said Senna turning away and walking "Wait" said Kouhei as Senna stopped "I wanna help you find him" said Kouhei "Well, i dont, see ya" said Kira as he walked away Senna turned and faced him, "Why?" "There are many things i dont know about my lineage.... and i have a feeling that the rurouni might have answers" said Kouhei, with determination in his eyes. Senna sighed, "Fine, just dont get in my way..... i have a plan" stated Senna as she walked away. Luring Out the Shadow Warrior Kouhei followed her as the two hid behind a corner, where two police men were on the other side "Stay here" said Senna as she snuck up behind one of them and punched them "OW! What the hell!!" yelled the officer as Senna ran back to Kouhei "Dont just stand there, run!" yelled Senna Kouhei ran right behind Senna, "That was your great plan!!" yelled out Kouhei comicly "Well, Hikaru shows up when we got in trouble, right? Well, i figure he'll come n....." said senna as she was immediatly shocked by lightning from a specializzed gun from one of the officers. She fell to the ground, paralyzed Kouhei stopped, "Senna! Are you alright!?" yelled out Kouhei "Nevermind me, just run for it!" yelled out Senna, weakened as she was Kouhei thought about leaving but instead walked in front of Senna, as the officers approached them "Dont worry senna, i got these guys" stated Kouhei "You idiot, run!" yelled out Senna with anger "Will you shut up! I said i'll protect you!!" yelled out Kouhei with an even higher anger Senna widened her eyes and then muttered with a untracable smile, "Thanks, Kouhei" "Assulting an officer is a serious offence... that can only be served with death" said the officer pulling out his gun "Now, die!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger, shooting Kouhei twice in the shoulder, yet the boy stood "hehe.....n...no y.... you dont...i refuse..." said Kouhei as his eyes were raised, "To let you hurt my friend!" he yelled The officer attempted to shoot once more, to end Kouhei Just as he pulled the trigger, both officers fell instantly as the bullet missed Kouhei "What the...?" said Kouhei as a familiar looking man flashed infront of them "I heard what you said kid... you remind me of a friend of mine" said the man "Your...!" said Kouhei as Senna then spoke, "Hikaru....Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki" *'Next:' The Legend of the Yonkou